kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Hunter 2018
is the thirteenth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Decade tribute arcs. Thus, it features the return of Takeru Tenkuji, Shibuya Hachioji, Narita Kisarazu, and Tsukasa Kadoya, portrayed by Shun Nishime, Takuya Mizoguchi, Reo Kansyuji, and Masahiro Inoue respectively. It also features the debut of Zi-O GhostArmor, the Decade Ridewatch and the Neo Decadriver. This episode is accompanied by the thirteenth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan web series, Ghostly Teacher. Synopsis Geiz was able to return home from Helheim successfully, only now he has a renewed determination to kill Sougo at any time, and anywhere! Another Rider suddenly appears in the city, to be striking people down and taking their souls away! Takeru Tenkuji and Narita of the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute set out to capture this Another Rider, but as soon as they reach the location, they see none other than... Kamen Rider Agito?! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: Guest Casts * : * : * : * : * /Another Ghost: * : *Neo Decadriver Voice: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Decade: , *Another Ghost: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Gaim, Ghost **Geiz ***Geiz, Drive, Wizard *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GaimArmor, GhostArmor **Geiz ***DriveArmor, WizardArmor Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Ride: Agito, Hibiki **Attack Ride: N/A **Form Ride: N/A **Final Form Ride: N/A **Final Attack Ride: Agito, Hibiki **Final Kamen Ride: N/A **K-Touch: N/A *'Forms:' **Decade Agito Ground Form, Decade Hibiki Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 42, . *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O & Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O, Ghost ***Geiz: Geiz *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama Suika Arms, Taka Watchroid, Ghost, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone *The Ghost Hunter in this episode's title is a reference to Ghost Hunters in Kamen Rider Ghost. *This is the first hybrid tribute episode in which both protagonists from both series reprise their roles, whereas in the Fourze/Faiz arc, only Kento Handa returned while Sota Fukushi was unable to. *This is the first tribute episode in the series in which Sougo or Geiz is already in possession of the returning Rider's Ridewatch before seemingly meeting the legend himself. *Like his , Tsukasa returns for a tribute episode not only able to transform into his Heisei predecessors, but his successors as well, all the way to the most recent season. *This is the first time Decade Hibiki uses Hibiki's Final AttackRide Card. *Despite Decade appearing in this episode, he does not assume his default form at all throughout the episode. *The opening of this episode features several footage from Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. *This is the first episode where Woz does not give his speech on Sougo receiving a new Rider Armor, although this could very well be due to Geiz already having the Ghost Ridewatch beforehand. *This episode reveals that Geiz's Ziku-Driver, Ghost and Drive Ridewatches were stolen from Oma Zi-O. This however leaves Geiz's personal Ridewatch unaccounted for. *This is the first episode in which Sougo uses one of Geiz's Ridewatches. *Despite Takayuki Yanagi not being able to reprise his role as Onari Yamanouchi, he gave his regards to Nishime on twitter.https://twitter.com/yanagitakayuki/status/1064053943104360451 External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ゴーストハンター2018 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for ゴーストハンター2018 References Category:Crossovers Category:New Form Episode